


We're Alive

by Maymot97



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, M/M, decompression after battle, post Zero Hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymot97/pseuds/Maymot97
Summary: Hera observes her crew in the aftermath of Thrawn's attack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to seem a little melancholy and like Hera's a little detached from everything as the adrenaline of battle wears off, but it's 2 am and I've just finished writing it and am bad at telling tone at the best of times so we're just gonna have to hope.

Things were tight on the Ghost. There were more people than normal due to their hasty escape, and while Hera would like to be in the cockpit focusing on getting them to Yavin, she found herself out amongst everyone. Kanan had wandered off somewhere, probably to his room, and Sabine and Tristan were sitting off in a corner with Ezra talking about Force only knows what.

Zeb was sitting on the floor, his arms wrapped protectively around a shaking (and probably sobbing, Hera noted if she was being honest with herself) Kallus who in turn had his face buried in Zeb’s neck. He’d been brave for a while now, and Hera wasn’t surprised that he’d broken down like he had. He’d just turned his back on pretty much everything that he knew and that would take some adjusting for him. Hera was confident that he’d be all right soon. 

She heard Kanan’s footsteps before he entered the room. He paused in the doorway, getting himself oriented to where everyone was before entering. On his way over to Hera he paused and laid a gentle hand on Kallus’ head, the former imperial ceasing to shake. Zeb tightened his arms around Kallus and looked up at Kanan.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

Kanan just nodded and continued over to Hera. He sat down next to her and let her curl into him, wrapping his arms around her as she did. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Hera clutched at one of his arms and let out a shuddering breath that she hadn’t been aware she was holding.

“We’re alive,” Kanan murmured against Hera’s head.

Hera just nodded and pressed in closer to Kanan. “We’re alive.”


End file.
